


Butterfly Moments

by ChloboShoka



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: After sending a postcard to Papyrus, Sans and Toriel stop by a café and the main course is bad jokes.





	Butterfly Moments

_Dear Papyrus,_  
Hope this postcard reaches you well. Europe is beautiful. People very friendly here.  
Even seen people who dressed up like us. We miss your butterscotch-flavoured spaghetti.   
See you soon! Lots of love Sans & Toriel

Sans and Toriel were having the time of their lives. From the urban delights of high-street fashion and the unspoilt beauty of the fjords and mountains, they spent a little longer on their journey around the world in Europe. They couldn’t believe how much of a wonderful world they’ve missed out on beyond the horizon.

What made it special was that they were doing it together. After everything the had been through, there was finally peace in their hearts.

“I didn’t go to the party last night,” said Sans, enjoying a Guinness below the rivers of Amsterdam.

Toriel put down her teacup. “Why not? I thought you really wanted to go.”

Sans raised his glass. “That’s because I had _nobody_ to go with.”

“Oh, you should have asked me. I would have been happy to have gone to the party with you.”

“Hah! You missed the joke!”

When Toriel figured it out, she laughed covering her mouth. “Oh my, Sans…that was such a DAD joke!”

“I’ve got more!” Sans held her hand. “I don’t like having to bend over to reach drinks. I really need to raise the bar. I’m a fan of whiteboards you know?”

Toriel raised her eyebrow. “Oh really? You never told me that.”

He nodded. “Yes, I find them quite remarkable. Like you!” He leaned over across the table and rubbed his face against hers. He whispered, “Toriel, did you hear about the kidnapping at school?”

Gasping, Toriel jolted back on her seat and slapped her palms against her cheek. “Blimey, that’s awful. I hope they find the child. And I do hope it’s safe.”

Sans took a sip of his pint before howling with laughter. “It’s fine. He woke up!” Watching her breathe a sigh of relief comforted him. It took a lot to annoy Toriel, but the way she tilted her head and bit her lip proved he may have taken it a bit too far. “I’m sorry, that was a shit joke.” Twitching his fingers, he thought of a way to brighten up the atmosphere. “I fell in love with you during a backflip.”

Toriel blushed. Her head tilted the other way. “That’s so sweet.”

Sans demonstrated his stuff. “I was heels overhead indeed!” He stood up and took a look around his surroundings. Sans found the elephant on the café’s door sign. “Ever wondered why you never see any elephants hiding in trees?”

“Well, Amsterdam’s not famous for elephants.”

“No, but that’s because they’re so good at it.” He sat back down. “I’d avoid the sushi here if I were you.”

“Why?”

“It’s a little fishy.”

“I think I need to lose some weight and eat healthier,” Toriel admitted. “I thought about going on an all-almond diet.”

It was Sans’s turn to be mortified. “But that’s just nuts!”

“I know, right?”

“Well, what a holiday we’ve had.”

“It’s a shame they wouldn’t let you go to the Vatican.”

“But we met loads of new friends and took some great selfies.”

There were times when things didn’t go well, but Toriel had her sweetness and Sans had his humour to keep them both going till the end of the world.


End file.
